The present invention relates to scraper tools such as are used for deburring holes or other surfaces in machined workpieces.
After a workpiece is machined, drilled or grooved, it is frequently necessary to perform a deburring operation in order to remove burrs and to smoothen its surface. A number of hand deburring tools have been developed for this purpose, but the known tools are generally not efficiently applicable for deburring many different types of machined surfaces.